Pokémon Movie 1: Victini and the Glorious Power
by JordanEskins
Summary: Grasselle and Lauren have now decided to go to Victory Island to help Iris get her Druddigon back, but before long, they realize that Druddigon is just one part to an enormous plan to take over the Unova Region. Spin-off from 'My Unova Journey.' R R
1. Catching the First Glimpse of Victory

**If you haven't read it, this is a spin-off to my Pokémon story 'My Unova Journey.' Please, it is worth a read if you haven't read it already.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

"**=Speech**

'**=Thoughts.**

"She must be going to get a ferry ticket to Victory Island from Castelia City." Grasselle predicted to Lauren.

"We should go too, even though Iris can be stubborn; we should help her get Druddigon back from N."

Grasselle agreed. They headed onto Sky Arrow Bridge. "Wow." was the only thing that Lauren could say when she admired the enormous bridge.

"I know, right; it's just beautiful." The girls stood for a minute in awe until they snapped back to the situation at hand. "Come on, we have to get to Castelia City as soon as possible."

Lauren nodded and they ran across the ten mile long bridge, not stopping for one moment until they reached the entrance to Castelia City.

"Finally we're here." Lauren said, nearly unconscious from her lack of breath. "Let's go to get a ferry ticket."

The girls entered the giant metropolis of Castelia. The biggest City in all of Unova. The girls would love to adventure round but they were too busy.

Grasselle and Lauren set out for Unity Pier to buy the ticket. Upon arrival they were met by an old man and woman behind a red desk. "Where would you like to venture ladies?" The man asked.

Grasselle studied the schedule board next to the next. "We would like to have the twelve o'clock tickets to Victory Island."

"So two Victory Tickets, sure." The elderly lady told them; she went into the back room and collected two red tickets. She came back and gave them to the girls.

"Thank you." Both Grasselle and Lauren said in unison.

They examined the tickets to see an orange and red Pokémon smiling at them with its hands in a peace sign.

"That must be Victini." Grasselle said in a hushed tone, "The legendary Pokémon." Lauren's face lit up.

**Who's That Pokémon? INICITV…**

"Oh, I would absolutely love to see a legendary Pokémon." She shrieked. Grasselle looked at her questionably.

"Have you not heard the legend of Victini?" She asked, shocked.

"No, should I?" Lauren replied, in Grasselle's voice, it was as if it was the most known story of all time.

"Well Victini is known to give Pokémon a boost of power which could lead a Foongus to win in one hit against an Emboar." Grasselle explained.

Lauren was opened-mouthed, she'd never heard of a Pokémon that could enhance another's power. "I want to catch Victini." Lauren said in an outburst.

Then the mood turned sour. "That's the bad part." Grasselle sighed, "Over a thousand years ago, the Legend says that on Victory Island, Victini was caught in a battle between three heroic warriors. The three warriors battled with Cobalion, Terrakion and Virizion."

"Why were they fighting, aren't those three Pokémon supposed to work together?"

"Exactly so; in a war long ago, the three fought against humans to protect their fellow Pokémon; this war was the milestone that created the modern day harmony between humans and Pokémon."

"So how were Terrakion, Virizion and Cobalion in battle if they fought together before?" Lauren asked, trying to piece together the story.

"Their master, Keldeo was certain that the humans were planning another war against Pokémon and told the three to attack the human race. But Victini was friends with the humans so when it heard of the news, it tried to persuade them; Cobalion listened but the other two were totally obedient to Keldeo. This led to the three going into battle for what they believed in."

"So Victini was injured in battle?" Lauren insinuated.

"Yes, Victini tried to intervene but to no avail. It was defeated, since that day, it hasn't been seen since." Grasselle let off a sigh at the end of her story.

"That's so sad, what happened to the three Pokémon." Lauren questioned.

"After three years of endless battle, Keldeo realised that humans were not trying to seek revenge and ordered Virizion and Terrakion to stop battling against Cobalion."

"Oh…" Lauren answered before she was interrupted.

"Hey, Lauren!" She jolted her head to see Melissa, dashing towards the two girls.

"Who's that?" Grasselle whispered before Melissa's arrival.

"You'll see before long." Lauren smiled back.

Melissa almost skidded to a stop with a gleaming smiled slapped on her face. "Hello Lauren." She said not realising that she was screaming. Then she directed her attention to Grasselle, grabbing her hand and shaking it. "Hey there, I'm Melissa; future Unova Champion."

Lauren laughed as she recalled what she whispered to Grasselle.

"Well, I disagree Melissa; I know that I will be future Champion." Melissa released her grasp and stepped back in a battle position.

"It's time to put your money where your mouth is greeney." Melissa snapped, obviously aimed at Grasselle's preference to wearing green.

"My name is Grasselle and if you don't mind, I would like our friend Lauren to referee." She smugly asked.

"Fine by me, go Watchog!" Melissa hastily threw her poké ball, releasing her powerful normal-type Pokémon.

"Hey Melissa, Patrat evolved." Lauren said in excitement.

"Yeah, obviously; he evolved mid-battle between Lenora's Watchog, which led us to the win we so highly deserved."

Lauren smiled but Grasselle couldn't help but give an unrespectful snigger as she wasn't use to Melissa's cockiness.

"What, 'Grasselle'?" Melissa said putting a sarcastic emphasis on her name.

"Oh nothing, I'm just preparing to beat your Watchog; go Whimsicott." Grasselle released her Whimsicott, who was met by a malicious glare from the opposing Watchog.

"Okay then, the one-on-one battle between Grasselle and Whimsicott, and Melissa and Watchog is about to begin; the rules are that the trainer with the last Pokémon left standing will be the winner… Now begin!"

"Okay Watchog use bit-"Melissa was interrupted by a loud horn from an appearing giant boat.

"The twelve o'clock ferry to Victory Island is now docking; please may all passengers get aboard as soon as possible, thank you." The woman behind the ticket desk announced over the microphone.

"Too bad Melissa, me and Lauren are getting on here, we'll have to pick this up next time." Grasselle explained.

"Oh there's no need for that, I'm getting on too."

**The Pokémon is… Victini.**


	2. All Aboard the SS Victory

"How are you going to Victory Island Melissa?" Lauren asked as both Grasselle and Melissa return their Pokémon and prepared to venture onto the ferry.

"Well, I heard that Victory Island is home to the world's greatest spar so I thought I'd treat myself and my Pokémon after the battling we've done recently."

"Come on then guys, we don't want the ship to leave without us, do we?" Grasselle rhetorically asked. The three girls now made their way onto the S.S Victory.

Upon entering the boat, they saw that it held at least three-hundred people and that it was held at its maximum capacity. "What to do? What to do?" Melissa hummed to herself as she observed the activities available; from tennis courts to foosball.

"Well, I know what I'm doing." Grasselle announced. "I'm going to look at the view, care to join me Lauren?" Grasselle left the lobby of the boat and Lauren followed behind.

"Oh, and you Melissa, you can come too." Melissa said to herself, uninvitingly following them to enjoy the view of the glorious sea.

After leaving the lobby, Lauren and Melissa saw a familiar face, leaning over the railing staring into the ocean. "Hey Jordan." Lauren shouted, nearly making him fall overboard. Jordan spun around and brushed off the faux pas like an afterthought.

"Hey, fancy seeing you here." He said to Lauren, then Melissa peered her head over Lauren's shoulder, Jordan uncontrollably blushed. Luckily, no-one noticed.

"Hello, nice to meet you, I'm Grasselle." They exchanged a courteous shake of the hand before Jordan directed everyone's attention to the sea.

"I noticed that the wave patterns are irregular in the sea." Jordan hypothesised. Everyone's face went into confusion.

"Come on Einstein, could we have that in simpler terms please." Melissa asked. Lauren couldn't believe that Melissa didn't put the sarcastic emphasis that she normally would on 'Einstein' and she even put please on the end.

"Well, if you insist, normally the waves would be colliding with the front of the ship but today the waves are going with the boat, as if some force is pushing it with our direction." Jordan explained, now the girls took more notice and began to study the waves.

"If you look aver the other side of the boat, the waves have a regular pattern but for some reason; it's just this side." Jordan continued. Melissa went to study the waves on the opposite side of the boat and she confirmed Jordan's observation.

"So it's almost as if something invisible is travelling alongside the boat and heading to Victory Island."

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Jordan explained. "But what could possibly be doing this?" he asked.

While all the conversations were going on, Lauren was just staring into the sea when she was surprised to see a very transparent outline of a 'V' floating atop the water but then; it just disappeared.

"It's Victini." Lauren concluded, she had remembered the picture of it on her Victory Ticket, the 'V' shape on top of its head was identical to the one on the water.

**Who's That Pokémon? TWOBAO…**

"Thinking about it, it does make sense. I remember reading about Victini is the Nacrene Library, it can turn invisible." Jordan explained, everyone gasped in harmony.

"But Victini hasn't been seen since like, forever so why would it turn up now?" Melissa asked. And with that, a disaster happened.

The boat jolted vigorously, the foursome knew where to look, they ran to the side and saw that their assumptions were correct, and there was a gaping hole in the side of the ship where the waves were abnormal. But now they were completely normal.

"Victini must be trying to stop us from getting to Victory Island for some reason." Jordan screamed above all the ruckus aboard.

"Don't worry about that right now; let's find a way to stop the boat from sinking!" Melissa snapped. Grasselle thought of an idea and ran over to the microphone.

"Please could all passengers release any psychic types in their possession for them to use their psychic attacks and keep the ship afloat?" Grasselle asked.

Immediately, dozens of Pokémon were released; from Elgyem to Musharna.

_Elgyem is the Cerebral Pokémon, its ability is Telepathy. It uses its strong psychic power to squeeze its opponent's brain, causing unendurable headaches. _

_Musharna is the Drowsing Pokémon, its ability is Synchronise. It's the evolved form of Munna, with the mist from its forehead, it can create shapes of things from dreams it's eaten. _

Lauren released Gothita, Melissa released Munna and Jordan summoned Frillish to all take advantage of their psychic ability.

The boat was now outlined pink and began to straighten up, but water continuously flooded in. There was no chance of getting the boat onto Victory Island.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, lifeboats are now being dispatched for those of you who do not any water type Pokémon."

"It's lucky we have water types then isn't it?" Melissa said. Lauren and Melissa returned their psychic types and summoned Oshawott and Alomomola who sat atop the water and Jordan told Frillish to dive into the water.

"What about Grasselle?" Lauren asked as the three prepared to jump overboard onto their waiting water types.

"Don't worry, I have Palpitoed." Jordan told them as he released his other water-type. Grasselle let off a sigh of relief.

The foursome now jumped onto their new ferries that were speeding across the sea now. Behind them they saw loads of lifeboats coming from the ship. "I hope Iris is okay, she must have been on that boat." Lauren explained.

"She'll be alright, let's just focus on getting to Victory Island as soon as possible." Grasselle suggested as everyone pushed the Pokémon to go faster.

"All visitors please make way to the Pokémon Centre Immediately so Nurse Joy can check over your Pokémon." A male voice yelled in a robotic fashion. As they approached the island, they saw that the man was dressed in a bellboy suit.

"He must be from the hotel." Jordan explained, directing everyone's attention to the large, red building that held a blue 'hotel' sign.

**The Pokémon is… WOOBAT.**


	3. Trouble on Victory Island

Upon landing on the Island, the group headed to the larger than normal Pokémon Centre, where they were met by a solid-like Nurse Joy and her Audino.

"Are you okay Nurse Joy?" Melissa asked, putting both her hands on her shoulders and receiving a blank look.

"Of course, I will treat your Pokémon now." Nurse Joy exclaimed as she placed Melissa's hands down and directed her attention to Oshawott. She quickly checked his scalchop and head. "He's perfectly fine, next!"

She checked over all of the Pokémon and gave them the all clear. As she was finishing up the rest of the passengers were beginning to arrive onto the Island.

"I would suggest for you to book a room for the night in the Hotel because I don't think there will be any boats tonight after what happened." Nurse Joy explained.

The foursome left the Pokémon Centre after returning their Pokémon. "How did Nurse Joy know about what happened? The news wouldn't have gotten to her that fast." Grasselle asked.

Everyone stopped in their steps to think over what Grasselle had said but something interrupted their trains of thought. "Guys look, it's Iris!" Lauren screamed as she saw Iris drift onto shore.

The team ran over to see that Iris was weak on the ground. "Iris, are you okay?" Grasselle asked, kneeling down to her level.

"Don't talk to me." Iris groaned in a hushed tone. She summoned al her energy to push herself off the ground and stumbled over towards the Pokémon Centre.

**Who's That Pokémon? RXHAUOS…**

"What happened between you guys?" Jordan asked, with the same thoughts as Melissa. Grasselle and Lauren explained what happened in Pinwheel Forest and what led them to come to Victory Island.

"She's being a bit overdramatic isn't she?" Melissa replied to the story. Jordan looked at her fiercely.

"Can you imagine losing your Pokémon?" Jordan shouted at her. "You would just want to blame it on anyone…" He continued, beginning to cry. Lauren and Grasselle comforted him.

"What's happened Jordan?" Melissa asked, pretending not to care. Jordan put his head in his hands and sighed.

"I've lost Snivy!" He bellowed so loud that the whole Island could hear him. The three girls gasped at the news and then they fell silent.

"H-How?" Lauren said in a whisper as she hugged Jordan.

"It was Team Plasma, they attacked me on Skyarrow Bridge but Snivy was defenceless against all their Woobat. They took him across the Ocean; the people in Castelia told me that they could only go to Victory Island." He explained.

"Well there must be something weird going on, on this Island but now; let's get a room in the Hotel." Grasselle suggested, everyone agreed and they headed to the Hotel where they were met by the bellboy from the pier.

"Hello visitors, are you checking in?" the man said in the same weird robotic way.

"Yes, could we have four single rooms please?" Melissa asked; the man typed away on his computer and nodded.

"Yes and it's free because of the disaster on board earlier." He explained with a gleaming smile; the group accepted it with thanks and began to walk up to their rooms after receiving their keys.

"And of course, feel free to let your Pokémon rest at our Spa and you can have a nice relax in there too."

"Oh that would be great, thanks." Lauren said, giving her poké balls to the bellboy.

"Yeah." Grasselle and Melissa both give their poké balls while Jordan walked off. "Hey, Jordan; come on give your Pokémon." Lauren yelled.

"No, I don't trust them." Jordan snapped, Melissa walked over to him and placed her hand on his back.

"It will be okay Jordan, it's fine; trust me." Jordan fell silent for a moment then nodded, he trusted Melissa with his three remaining Pokémon and she gave them to the bellboy for a spa treatment.

_That Night._

Jordan sat in his room, thinking about Snivy when he heard two men talking in the corridor.

"Finally, the plans coming to completion, we have gathered many strong Pokémon." one man said. Jordan ran over to his door and placed his ear firmly on it.

"Yeah, it's time for team Plasma to finally get the recognition they deserve. The people of Unova will now see how team Plasma are saving Pokémon from their horrible trainers."

Jordan couldn't help but gasp at the realization of their plan and now he understood that his Pokémon, along with the girls' were being held captive.

"Did you hear that?" the first grunt said.

"Yeah, it came from that room." the other explained. "Come on, let's take a look."

Jordan ran back onto his bed but he wasn't quick enough, the Plasma grunt's smashed through his door and began screaming.

"Were you eavesdropping young man? I hate eavesdropping." The first guy screamed. He was about six foot with a beard covering half his face and deep brown eyes that resembled evil.

"Do you know how we deal with nosy people in team Plasma? Munna, go." the other grunt, a considerable shorter man with spiked up, blond hair and light blue eyes.

"What's going on?" Jordan asked, the two grunts replied in a harmonised laugh.

"Well, we can't have you remembering any of this meeting now can we? Munna, hypnotise then dream eater!"

Munna sent pink circles towards Jordan. "Larvesta, go protect!" Jordan sent out his last Pokémon, Larvesta dived in front of the mystical circle and summoned a blue barrier which shattered the beam.

_Larvesta is the Torch Pokémon, its ability is Flame Body, __This Pokémon was believed to have been born from the sun. When it evolves, its entire body is engulfed in flames._

"What's this, I thought every trainer gave their Pokémon to the spa?" the tall grunt said to the short grunt.

"Yes, but I kept my Larvesta because I didn't trust you guys."

"Let's run Carter." The short one said. The two grunts ran out of the room and headed down the corridor.

"Don't let them get away Larvesta; string shot!" Larvesta flew out of the room and wrapped the two men in web and brought them back to the room.

Jordan opened his cross-transceiver and called the girls. Grasselle's, Melissa's and Lauren's faces looked at him with tired eyes.

"What's wrong now?" Melissa screamed at him in the usual way.

"We're in trouble guys; team Plasma has all our Pokémon!"

**The Pokémon is… HAXORUS.**


	4. The Group Become Grunts

The four now stood in Jordan's hotel room; interrogating the Plasma grunts.

"Where are our Pokémon?!" Melissa screamed. The grunts, who from their necks down were covered in web, stayed silent.

"You better tell us where they are, or else." Grasselle told them, now knelt down to their level in an intimidating stance.

"So what if we don't tell you? You can't do anything." The taller grunt said in a smug voice.

"Okay then, if you insist; Larvesta, go!" Jordan commanded. Larvesta dived at the grunts with fire steaming out of its back.

"Alright!" the shorter grunt bellowed. Larvesta was stopped in its tracked a metre before hitting them.

"Your Pokémon are in Victory castle." The taller one sighed. The four looked at each other and ran out of the room and Larvesta shortly followed.

**Who's That Pokémon? VLSEAART…**

The group arrived in the lobby where they were met by the same bellboy as earlier who had the same sinisterly weird smile on his face.

"Where do you think you four are going?" the man said in a somewhat lower voice than before but in the same robotic tone.

"We're going to Victory Castle, team Plasma has taken our Pokémon there." Lauren said, heading for the front door.

"Oh I don't think so; Throh, Sawk get them!" The bellboy sent four poké balls flying and released two Throh and two Sawk into battle.

The Pokémon grabbed each trainer and pushed them to the floor.

"Team Plasma's plans are completely legitimate and are in the best interests of the Pokémon." the man said, as if reading it off a memorised speech.

"Larvesta!" Jordan screamed. His Pokémon flew from behind the corner and blew a fierce flamethrower at the Pokémon and hit them all against the wall.

"Come on guys, focus punch!" The man ordered. The four powerful Pokémon dived at Larvesta, who was flung against the ceiling.

"Double edge Larvesta." Jordan asked, pushing himself off the floor. His Pokémon shot at the fighting types of which two were now unconscious. Leaving one Throh and a Sawk.

"Doesn't matter." the man said returning the two fainted Pokémon. "Use stone edge." The two Pokémon created dozens of sharp stones and flung them and Larvesta.

"Protect!" Jordan screamed. Larvesta summoned a barrier that began to deflect the rocks. But then on smashed into the protect and it shattered into many pieces and disappeared. The remaining rocks directly hit Larvesta and threw it onto the ground.

Larvesta now lay on the floor, bruised; breathing heavily. "Come on Larvesta!" Jordan shouted. The Pokémon attempted to get up but to no avail, it was too weak.

But then Larvesta began to shine! Its whole body was engulfed by light and it got bigger. Its body parts changed and when the light faded; Larvesta was Volcarona.

_Volcarona is the Sun Pokémon, its ability is Flame Body. Volcarona is the evolved form of Larvesta. When volcanic ash darkened the atmosphere, it is said that Volcarona's fire provided a replacement for the sun. _

Volcarona flew into the air and began to roll. Flames surrounded it in a ball and it struck the two remaining Pokémon unconscious.

"Now will you let us pass?" Lauren demanded. The man returned his Pokémon and gestured for them to leave.

The group left and Jordan returned his Volcarona after congratulating it and stroking it. Now they headed for the 'V' shaped castle.

"Wow!" Melissa uncontrollably said as they entered the giant castle. Painted all read with portraits of Victini and the team Plasma symbol everywhere.

The bottom floor had an elevator on both sides that headed up diagonally.

"Come on you four, the meeting is starting in five minutes." A male grunt said as he ran over and grabbed Melissa's and Josh's hands to take them to the elevator on the left side of the castle.

"You have to get your uniform on immediately." A female Grunt followed and escorted Grasselle and Lauren to the elevator to their right.

They both exchanged looks as they entered the elevator with the girl that was dressed in the normal Plasma costume. She looked about forty years old with slight wrinkles starting to show on her cheeks.

"Why don't you two have your uniform, you must know that it's mandatory to wear it at all time." She snapped. Lauren didn't know what to say.

"We're new, we only started this week and we haven't been given our uniform yet." Grasselle quickly thought to say.

The grunt sniggered as the door of the elevator opened with a beep to reveal a dressing room with mirrors and revolving seats.

"That's why I love this building; seeing as your new you've probably never been in here before. It's great because there are no corridors; the elevator just takes you straight to the room."

The two girls nodded in politeness as the grunt placed one hand on each of their backs and dragged them onto the seats.

"Your hair colours are all wrong but hopefully the master won't realise if the hood covers it." The grunt said as she fixed her own hood.

Lauren knew she meant that her hair should be ginger as every grunt she'd seen so far had copper coloured hair.

"We haven't got around to dying it yet, we've been rehearsing for the meeting." Grasselle falsely explained.

"What do you mean rehears?" The grunt asked viciously.

"Well, umm..." Grasselle stuttered.

"Well, we were practising how to address N when we meet him." Lauren saved Grasselle's neck from the ever-growing impatient grunt.

"As if you rookies will ever meet N." The Grunt sniggered to herself. "Anyway, there's no time for chit-chat, we have to go to the meeting now!" She snapped in a now screaming tone.

The two girls were pushed into two cut off sections of the room and the grunt pulled the curtains around them.

"Hurry you two." The grunt threw the a uniform to each of the girls and they heard her leave and the elevator go up.

"What do you think the meeting is about?" Lauren asked as she slipped on the uniform over her clothes.

"I don't know, but we have to keep low and not make a scene because the only Pokémon we have on our team is Volcarona. I know he's strong but I bet Team Plasma still have all their Pokémon."

The two girls finished becoming a temporary member of Team Plasma and headed for the elevator.

As they entered they noticed a sign on the button panel that they didn't see the first time they travelled in it. 'Notice: All Members Must Be On the BALCONY Before the Meeting Starts!' it read.

"Top floor it is then." Lauren said, Grasselle nodded.

**The Pokémon is... LARVESTA.**


	5. The Three Musketeers

The elevator beeped as the doors opened to reveal a large gathering. Hundreds of Team Plasma grunts crowded together.

The top of the castle was joined by a bridge that was barricade by a steel fence. In the middle of the confusion was a stage with seven seats and a microphone.

Both girls searched for Melissa and Josh but to no avail, everyone looked identical from behind so Lauren and Grasselle just stood still to stay close to each other.

All of the chit-chat between grunts vanished as a fan fare sounded. All of the Grunts stood up straight and saluted, Lauren and Grasselle followed.

Then the man with the balloon suit from Accumula Town came to centre stage and was followed by six other men in the same suits but they sat down on the seats.

"Attention loyal followers, behold your leader and the man that is going to take Team Plasma to the top; N!" With that, the man sat down as N took the stage.

"Thanks Ghetsis." N politely said. "Now my Team Plasma friends, it's now time for you to know the full extent what our plans to take over the Unova Region are."

Lauren turned her head and was met by Grasselle who looked just as scared as she did.

"Now, the only thing that is stopping us from taking over completely are the pesky trainers around Unova. But that is now sorted. The most powerful Pokémon have been hunted and taken off trainers."

"So that's why they've taken Druddigon and our Pokémon." Lauren whispered.

**Who's That Pokémon? ERDLAIP...**

"Just to make sure that the Pokémon don't want to fight us, we have our secret weapon, come on Victini!"

With that the Pokémon of legend floated down from the sky with a blue orb surrounding it. "This Pokémon has the power to control Pokémon's thoughts and can make it do whatever we want it to." The crowd began to roar at the news of their takeover.

"Along with the power to give us control, Victini can give these Pokémon an immense boost of strength to help us win any battle us, making us ultimately unstoppable." The crowd of Grunts were now uncontrolable and the girls had to falsely join in.

"And to complete this plan, Victini has control of every mind on this island apart from you, my trusted Plasma members."

"That's why the Hotel manager attacked us." Lauren told Grasselle.

"Now my trusted partners, the final part of our master plan will now commence; please draw your attention to the Pokémon Centre.

All of the Grunts pushed to look over the edge, Lauren and Grasselle gasped when they saw crates and crates of poke balls being pushed to the Centre.

"Wait, is that?" Lauren asked, she recognised one of the people pushing the crates.

"Yeah... Iris." Grasselle confirmed.

"Wait a second; they are all passengers on the ship."

"And the irony of all this is that the Pokémon that are being used are being pushed by their own trainers." N announced.

The grunts shared a sinister giggle.

"Volcarona, flamethrower!" Jordan bellowed from across the balcony. Grasselle and Lauren jolted their heads to see that he had undertaken an attack on the grunts.

"I see there is a traitor in our midst; sort him out."

With that, dozens of poké balls flung into the air and released many Woobat and Purrloin. Jordan and Volcarona got into battle stance.

"Attack!" The army of Plasma Grunts screamed. Their Pokémon dived at Volcarona.

"Protect yourself." Jordan yelled. Volcarona summoned a blue barricade that was hit with the force of all the Pokémon.

Volcarona coward as the protect shattered. Then the Pokémon dived at it again, crashing it to the ground.

"Volcarona return." Jordan summoned it back to its poké ball as the crowd of Grunts gathered around him.

"Finish him." N ordered to his army.

Then the ground shook and everyone fell to the ground. "What's going on?" Grasselle screamed. Then the island floor opened and a figure arose.

"Is that Terrakion?" Grasselle whispered in awe.

_Terrakion is the Cavern Pokémon, its ability is Justified. This Pokémon came to the defence of Pokémon that had lost their homes in a war among humans._

Terrakion slammed its foot on the ground at let off a roar. "Get rid of it." N commanded.

"Yes sir." The Grunts replied as they sent their Pokémon into battle again. The Woobats' wings shone as they dived with wing attack and the Purrloins' claws shone for a fury swipe attack.

Just before the impact, stones surrounded Terrakion. "It's going to use stone edge." Grasselle said.

The stones shot at the attacking Pokémon and knocked them all to the floor. "No fear; Victini, heal them." Victini glowed red as all of the fallen Pokémon rose again and had a purple aura surrounding them.

Terrakion summoned the stones again and shot them at the Pokémon but they all deflected them with their attacks. "Now, defeat it!" N echoed across the Island.

The Pokémon's aura beamed into their mouths and summoned a powerful attack. They all shot the beam at Terrakion, who was weakened to the ground.

"See, no-one is a match for Victini's glorious power." N announced.

Jordan, accompanied by Melissa met with Grasselle and Lauren. "Let's go and get our Pokémon back." Jordan exclaimed. The four nodded and headed for the elevator.

The grunt's Pokémon began their attack once again; Terrakion had no energy left to match their attacks.

They shot the beam at the fallen Pokémon but were interrupted by another two Pokémon who stood in front of Terrakion. Virizion and Cobalion.

_Virizion is the Grassland Pokémon, its ability is Justified. This Pokémon fought humans in order to protect its friends. Legends about it continue to be passed down._

_Cobalion is the Iron Will Pokémon, its ability is Justified. This legendary Pokémon battled against humans to protect Pokémon. Its personality is calm and composed._

The two stood proudly as their horns shone bright. They leaned them together and deflected the Plasma Pokémon's attacks.

Virizion stood back and placed its foot on Terrakion's back and they both shone green. Terrakion stood up again and was ready to battle again thanks to Virizion's synthesis.


	6. In Need of a Savior

Jordan, Grasselle, Lauren and Melissa arrived at the Pokémon Centre where they were met by Nurse Joy and an army of trainers.

"What are you doing, you should be helping team Plasma to take over the Region." Nurse Joy asked. The group realised they still had their uniform on, they took the, off and was met by a glare from Nurse Joy.

"You are trying to defeat Team Plasma aren't you?" Nurse joy asked in her robotic voice.

"We're not trying, we're succeeding." Melissa said, running into the back room, where she assumed the poké balls were. She was right.

The room was filled with tons and tons of poké balls. "You will be stopped, Audino; attack!" The pink Pokémon created a orange ball of energy and aimed it at Melissa. "Focus blast now!"

Audino lift its arms in the air and went to shoot it at its target when suddenly, it stopped.

"What's happening here? Do all these Pokémon need my help?" Nurse Joy asked.

**Who's That Pokémon? TLCUDKTE...**

"Victini, use flamethrower." N yelled. Victini flung its flames at the three legendary Pokémon. They stood proud and shot three hyper beams at the attack.

When they met, it created a giant explosion. That brought the group, Nurse Joy and a hoard of trainers outside, armed with their Pokémon.

"Oh it's those pesky kids. Deal with them." N ordered. The Plasma Grunts sent their Pokémon to attack the crowd.

The trainers sent their newly-found Pokémon into battle as Nurse Joy ran up to Lauren. "The legend is starting again; Terrakion, Virizion and Cobalion know that Victini is helping humans in war." She explained.

"What should we do?" Lauren asked.

"Seeing as Victini is under N's control, it won't listen to anything the three guardians say; so ~I need you four to go and distract him"

"Sure, let's go guys." Lauren and the group headed to the top of the tower once again and were met by the glare of N.

"What are you doing here?" N asked angrily. "I thought you were under Victini's control?"

"Well apparently, it can't battle the guardians and keep everyone under control." Melissa smugly said.

"You won't be trouble for long anyway; Mandibuzz, go!" N sent out his flying Pokémon who hovered above his head.

"Don't worry guys, I can deal with him." Jordan sent out Joltik who was miniature compared to Mandibuzz.

"Sages, I need you assistance!" N called on the six men who were sitting in their balloon suits, Lauren noticed that Ghetsis was no longer with them.

"Two each?" Melissa giggled.

"Easy, peasy." Grasselle replied.

The sages roared in unison as they called on their Pokémon, the first three sent out Liepards and the last three sent out Swoobats

_Liepard is the_ _cruel Pokémon, its ability is limber and it's the evolved form of Purrloin. __Stealthily, it sneaks up on its target, striking from behind before its victim has a chance to react._

_Swoobat is the courting Pokémon, its ability is klutz and it's the evolved form of Woobat. __It emits sound waves of various frequencies from its nose, including some powerful enough to destroy rocks._

"I'll take on the two Liepard." Grasselle said, releasing Whimsicott and Servine into battle. The two came face-to-face with the Liepard.

"The Swoobats are all mine; Oshawott and Watchog, here we go!" Melissa sent here two Pokémon into battle.

"I'm ready for both Swoobat and Liepard." Lauren exclaimed; sending Tepig against Liepard and Gothita against Swoobat.

"Shadow ball Swoobat." One of the sages standing opposite Lauren commanded.

"You too Liepard." The other sage ordered.

The two purple balls shot at Lauren's Pokémon. "Gothita, bash them together using psychic, then Tepig use flame charge." Lauren asked.

Gothita had a pink aura as the two balls froze in their paths and crashed together building a small explosion. "Now Tepig."

Tepig was surrounded in flames as he shot at Liepard and directly hit it.

"Swoobat, get Tepig with air slash." The Pokémon crossed its wings together and mustered up blades of wind and sliced them towards Tepig.

"Protect him!" Gothita jumped in front of Tepig and raised a blue barricade, stopping the air slash from hitting.

"Ember Tepig and power it up with psychic Gothita."

Tepig shot the fire out of his snout and Gothita manipulated it to attack both the Pokémon, knocking them both to the ground.

"Now finish them off with a psybeam-flame charge combination." Lauren asked.

Tepig began running as the flames covered him as Gothita shot her pink rings of power at Tepig. The rings circled around him and eventually closed in on him and the flames turned purple.

Tepig struck both Swoobat and Liepard launching them into the air, when they crashed down their eyes were swirling, Lauren won.

Lauren looked around to see that everyone was victorious bar Jordan, who was one move away from victory.

"Thundershock." He yelled, Joltik struck Mandibuzz out of the sky and knocked it out.

All the Pokémon were returned into their poké balls as a giant slam was heard on the ground. Everyone looked over the balcony and saw that the three guardians had fallen and Victini looked stronger than ever.

"It was all a matter of time. See, you may defeat me but you can never defeat Victini." N smugly explained. "Now Victini, take control of everyone once more."

Victini had a pink aura as waves radiated from it when suddenly, a voice echoed across the land that shattered the waves.

"Stop!"

Victini, Terrakion, Virizion and Cobalion all lifted their heads to the sky and listened to the voice.

"I envisioned this moment, where Victini would be persuaded to help the humans in destruction."

Then the sky opened and let off a shining white path that reached onto the Island. Then a figured outline could be seen walking down the path that was revealed to be a Pokémon.

N's face dropped and Victini cowered down to the balcony. "It can't be... Keldeo?"

**The Pokémon is... DUCKLETT.**


	7. The Final Strike

The figure walked closer to them and was revealed as the legendary Pokémon, Keldeo.

_Keldeo is the colt Pokémon, its ability is justified._ _By blasting water from its hooves, it can glide across water. It excels at using leg moves while battling._

"I have warned you before Victini, do not get into any trouble with humans or to use you powers to evil uses." Keldeo explained.

**Who's That Pokémon? DEKOLE...**

"Don't listen to it Victini, we are doing good for the world." N claimed to the confused Pokémon

"How could you be so foolish to believe this petty man?"

"Don't let him talk to you like that, use V-create." N commanded, without question; Victini's 'V' on the top of its head combusted into large flames and it charge towards Keldeo who stood proudly on the white path.

Upon approach; Keldeo's horn shone a bright blue and a ball of water began to form at the point. Keldeo jolted its head forward and shot the ball in the form of a hydro pump attack.

Victini's head was doused by the attack and was drowned in water. It got hit hard at struck down to the ground, next to the guardians.

Keldeo majestically floated down to the ground and stood above Victini. A blue light shone from Keldeo onto the guardians and healed them fully.

Keldeo then healed Victini and spoke in a soothing voice, "I trusted you with this Island and I put my faith in you but you let these humans easily manipulate you."

Keldeo the floated up to the balcony where N and the six sages stood, along with the Team Plasma Grunts. "I suggest you disband and remove yourselves from the Unova Region immediately or i will destroy all of you."

N pulled out a cross transceiver and in a few minutes, a hovercraft came and carried Team Plasma off of the Island.

"And now, worthy trainers, I thank you for protecting Victory Island and I wish you all the best in the future." Keldeo said to trainers who crowded up the Island.

A beam of light shone from Keldeo's horn into the sky that called upon the white path again; then the light covered the three guardians and lifted them into the sky.

"Once again, I thank you all." Keldeo thanked, then it floated into the sky and the path disappeared and the sky closed.

The trainers stood in awe as Nurse Joy emerged from the Pokémon Centre. "I have just called Castelia Pier and explained the situation; they have already sent a ship to collect you and will take you back to Castelia as soon as possible.

The group looked at each other, in disbelief of what just happened. But now Lauren had to forget everything and get her mind set on her next goal, her third badge in Castelia City.

**The Pokémon is... KELDEO.**

_**Thanks for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed. My other story 'My Unova Journey.' Will continue from after this point. **_


End file.
